El instructor de ballet (Drabble 2019-San Valentín)
by Ethavisell
Summary: Viktor fue un gran patinador sobre hielo de Rusia, pero su sueño más profundo siempre fue ser entrenador de ballet para enseñar acerca de la pasión de hacer arte sobre los escenarios a aquellos que aman crear historias que encandilen al público desde lo más profundo de su corazón.


**Advertencias: **+18 Lenguaje inapropiado, muertes, violencia.

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Mitsurou Kubo**. Esto es un fanfic basado en la serie de **MAPPA** y **Sayo Yamamoto**, solo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: RUSO CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

* * *

Viktor fue un gran patinador sobre hielo de Rusia, pero su sueño más profundo siempre fue ser entrenador de ballet para enseñar acerca de la pasión de hacer arte sobre los escenarios a aquellos que aman crear historias que encandilen al público desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Luego de su exitosa carrera abrió el colegio de ballet que siempre deseó, y no fue hasta sus 42 años que conoció a un joven japonés que amaba el ballet tanto como él, tanto que el chico lo demostraba tras cada obra con aquella belleza y dedicación en sus bailes, haciendo que éste se convirtiera en el "amor prohibido" de un... "instructor de ballet".

* * *

14 de febrero es una fecha donde las parejas deberían estar haciendo dos cosas: teniendo citas o sexo.

_—Yuuri_ —farfulló con una mirada dulce a su alumno—, deberías conocer la importancia de abrir tus piernas de forma agraciada y dejarme ver lo que tanto me gusta de ti.

Yuuri Katsuki con tan solo 18 primaveras es admirado en Japón, Francia y Rusia cuando ganó varios galardones por tan preciosos y perfectos espectáculos, en donde sus creencias y arte fueron endiosadas por un ruso maduro de preciosos cabellos platinados, aquel hombre de 42 años que creaba historias sobre teatros de ballet internacional y eran tan alabadas como su pasado sobre el hielo.

_—¡Auch!_ —Protestó Yuuri aferrado a la barra de práctica mientras él lo presionaba contra la misma—. _Ma-maestro_... pero, ¿qué le gusta de mí?

El platinado hizo que se soltara de la barra y lo tiró al piso con cuidado, donde con el peso de su cuerpo y redoblado sobre Yuuri, ejerció presión y aprisionó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza del japonés, mientras de frente sostenía con ambas rodillas los extremos de las de Yuuri. Sin soltarlo logró que el chico hiciera un hermoso y perfecto _Split _sobre esos pulcros azulejos.

—Todo —afirmó el hombre maduro, acercando su rostro al de Yuuri con una sonrisa algo obscena—, y por eso eres perfecto, Yuuri, solo que te hace falta soltar más tu cuerpo hacia el público.

Yuuri no tardó en reaccionar con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas ante ese liviano y ardiente acercamiento, su corazón latía acelerado entre suspiros por la cercanía de sus bocas, empezando a imaginar cómo ese hombre lo haría suyo en tan solo cinco minutos de estiramientos y devoción.

—Público...

Yuuri apenas podía respirar y atrapar la respiración de él. En un arrebato se dejó olisquear como un gato al atún, buscando comérselo sin dejar ni rastro de comida.

_—Oh~_ ¡¿En qué has pensado?! Dímelo —obvió el ruso, haciéndose el tonto y bajando hacia su cuello haciéndole cosquillas con su barba mientras respiraba su dulce aroma.

Atrevido, sensual y erótico era la definición que Yuuri tenía de un hombre de su edad, quien había tocado los vidrios frágiles de su virgen cuerpo, rogando ser poseído por su instructor de ballet.

—El amor... ¿es más que rezar por consumar los pecados, maestro?

Yuuri fue despojado de sus pensamientos tras cada exhalación del ruso sobre su cuello.

Soltó sus muñecas y en un giro acrobático terminó con Yuuri encima, siendo sostenido por sus fuertes brazos.

—Dulzura —lo cargó como si de una liviana pluma se tratara—. ¿Qué sabes tú de amor si no te he instruido lo suficiente?

—Nada maestro, enséñame —suplicó con los ojos brillosos.

Vitya le regaló esa sonrisa de corazón madura algo oscurecida, tanto como su cuerpo sintiendo una fuerte codicia por poseer a su alumno y arrebatarle su inocencia, ¿o tal vez su "poca" decencia?, así que consideró que la expresión de ese lindo rostro ruborizado le decía de forma violenta: tómame.

Se levantó dejando a Yuuri a un lado de nuevo y lo miró como un hombre que mira una obra de arte; Yuuri sobre el piso detonando el ambiente con su belleza, hizo que el ruso extendiera su mano con mucha galantería.

—Te enseñaré, querido alumno.

Fin.


End file.
